Amazed
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: ATTN: This is a companion piece to the stories I'm helping my bestie write. You might want to read those to follow, but it's not necessary. Tim is amazed by Bella every day-


**Authors Note:** Hey guys, as you know I'm co-writing a fic with my Bestie she's on this site as **vrukalakos**. This is a little companion piece I wrote for her...but the bum is still in bed so she doesn't know about it, hehe. :] If you aren't reading her stories you really should. The first story is called _New Teammate, New Love?_ and the second one is called _Keep Holding On._ You should give them a read.

Reviews are love leave some.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own NCIS, if I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be working fast food-so yeah, clearly not an owner of such an amazing show. Bella belongs to **vrukalakos**, and Amazed belongs to **Loanstar**.

**Song:** Amazed by Loanstar

* * *

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take _

It's been a rather busy day at the office, and the team is hard at work trying to track down a serial killer going after female Petty Officers. There has hardly been a moment where Bella could breathe, and being the case they are working on is targeting young females between the ages of 23-28 Gibbs has been keeping an extra special eye on her. She can't blame him; she's basically the only family he has left.

She can feel eyes on her, and she casually glances up to find Tim gazing at her. She smiles softly at him, gaining a smile in return. They have been dating for a little over a year, and she's positive that she falls more in love with him every day. After she lost Connor, she swore she would never love again, but fate had other plans for her the day she walked into NCIS to accept a position on her Uncle's team.

And she is perfectly okay with what fate has dealt her so far.

The gaze she is receiving from Tim causes her breath to hitch in her throat. His soft eyes pierce hers and she is positive the man can see clean through to her soul. He gives her a small wink and she can feel her cheeks redden.

That man definitely has a hold on her.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away _

Making dinner that night, she's lost in the process of adding ingredients and stirring the pasta that she jumps when a pair of arms wraps around her from behind. She calms instantly once she registers the smell of his Old Spice.

She smiles as he kisses the side of her head, and whispers that he loves her. She turns her head, kissing him softly on the lips, returning his sentiments. They've only shared the words a few times in their relationship. Neither one more secure in the relationship and never having to be reassured of the others feelings.

They're in love; and no one can take that from them.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _

She notices similarities and differences with her relationship with Tim and with Connor. She often has to mentally slap herself for comparing the two men. She just can't help it. With Connor everything came easy. There wasn't the awkwardness of work getting in the way, or her Uncle being right around the corner. Not to mention with Connor she had to only worry about Uncle Jay and Callen…but with Tim she had to worry about Uncle Jay, Callen, Tony and Jenny.

She's surprised he's stuck around as long as he has. She thanks her lucky stars that she's found a man who is brave enough to want her; even after her Uncle threatened to shoot him if he hurt her.

When working a case that he feels is going to be too dangerous, she can almost read his mind when she is assigned to go into the field with Ziva as her only back up.

'_Baby, please be careful, I need you to come back to me.' _She imagines is something that runs through his head. To which point, she puts a comforting hand on his arm, telling him with her eyes, and touch, that she will be careful, and he's not to worry.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Sitting at the long table watching Tim out on the dance floor with his and now her, four year old niece Annie, she can only smile. He's so amazing in every way and Annie just adores her Uncle Timmy. Looking down at the rings on her ring finger, she smiles as a fresh batch of butterflies float in her stomach. She's finally married the man she's been in love with since she walked into NCIS two years ago.

If you would have asked her then where she would be in the future, this would not have been on her list. She wasn't expecting to fall in love; let alone with someone on her team. Considering the rules her Uncle has, she really should have known better. But the heart wants what it wants, and hers will forever beat for Tim; that much she is sure of.

She still can't believe that he chose her, of all the women he could have had, to marry. She is in no way perfect and she's convinced-considering her past and her broken but slightly over protective family-that Tim could do better than her.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

Finally reaching the hotel where they will be staying for two glorious, case free weeks, they drop their luggage by the door and fall backwards onto the bed. The room glows with the setting sun as the wind blows the curtains with its soft breeze. _This_, she thinks, _is the textbook definition of a perfect moment._

Feeling the soft lips of her husband work their way down her face, to her neck; she sighs happily. Her hands work the buttons of his white shirt, as his find their way under her blouse, rubbing lightly on the skin of her abdomen.

"I love you, Mrs. McGee," Tim softly whispers, nipping at her neck.

She pulls his face back up to hers, kissing him lovingly, "I love you too, Mr. McGee."

Let the honeymoon begin.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever _

Sitting on the porch, Jethro laying next to her, she smiles as she hears the sliding glass door opens behind her. She turns her head to meet her husband with a kiss. He sits next to her, patting Jethro on the head as the dog looks up to see that Tim is home. "What are you doing out her Bells?"

She been thinking about this all day; the perfect way to tell him everything that's on her mind, but there really is no perfect way to say it. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders lightly, "Just thinking, love."

Tim nods and takes her hand, "About what?"

Turning to face him, she smiles, then takes in a breath, and lets it out quickly. "Just thinking about what the yard would look like with a swing-set and a little girl running around."

Tim chuckles, "Honey, I don't think Annie expects a swing-set when we have holidays here."

"No, babe," she says with a smile, "I wasn't thinking about, Annie."

Tim blinks, "Then what were you-oh. You mean-?" Bella smiles, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

She nods, "Yeah, just found out today. What are you thinking?"

Tim smiles, and stands, pulling her up with him, scooping her into his arms; he kisses her with every ounce of love he has for her. "You're amazing, Bella."

"Well, I know this, but what do you think about the baby?"

Pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, Tim whispers, "If she looks half as pretty as you, then I'm going to be the one shooting the boys who come calling for her." This causes Bella to laugh, and she leans in to kiss him again. "I'm going to be a Dad."

She nods, "Yeah."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy."

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_


End file.
